Riku's Story
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: What happens to Riku after the end of the game? He ends up on a planet that he does not know. What happens when a girl named Rachel Leonhart comes into his life. I may have to change the rating later. Please Read & Review.
1. Rachel Leonhart

Riku's Story  
  
This takes place after Riku and King Mickey stopped the darkness from spreading and destroying the worlds. Well it really takes place after all that. Well enjoy. I DON'T OWN any of the KINGDOM HEARTS characters. Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Chapter 1 Rachel Leonhart  
  
Riku wakes up on a beach. He sat up and looked off into the distance. He only saw the clear blue ocean, cloudless sky, and a very large airship. It was huge and a little in the distance. Riku was a ring floating on the bottom of this large airship.  
  
"Wait a ship floating in mid-air. No way. Maybe I can ask the pilot where am I." He got to his feet and started waving his hands in the air. But it kept coming closer and closer. "Hey isn't the airship supposed to stop." It surly didn't stop but just kept coming toward him. It was so close to where he jumped to the side on his stomach. The ship stopped where he was standing. But from somewhere behind him, he heard someone yelling.  
  
"Hey Alex, how many times do I have to tell you to look where you're flying Balamb Garden? He was the 100th person you tried running over today. Our Garden may be able to fly but not over people. God!" Riku turned and saw a girl running up to him. He thought she was very beautiful. Her long jet black hair flying in the wind as she ran. Her ocean blue eyes glittered in the sun. She was wearing flare stretch pants and a fancy tan-top. "Hey are you ok?" She was at his side and she was on her knees.  
  
"Yeah thanks, um do you have any clue on where I am?" She smiled.  
  
"Of course are on Balamb Island. But by the look of your clothes, you are not from this world. Don't worry we have gotten a lot of people coming from different worlds. So where are you from?" Riku smiled back, he was glad that he would not have to explain himself.  
  
"I am from Destiny Island. And my name is Riku; it is nice to meet you..."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Riku. My name is Rachel, Rachel Leonhart." The pilot of the garden came out. He stopped over toward him.  
  
"I am sorry Rachel; I am terrible pilot, aren't I?" Alex looked at the ground. Riku noticed Alex's blonde hair and green eyes. And he was wearing a white dress-shirt with black pants.  
  
"I wouldn't call it terrible, how about...oh maybe terrible is good." She turned to Riku and smiled. "Oh yeah, Riku this is Alex Dincht. And Alex this is Riku from Destiny Island." The guys shook hands but Riku suddenly did not like his surroundings. He turned to look behind Rachel and saw a large fire like monster coming toward them. He tried to say something but Rachel pulled out a gun type sword that had a red color blade with a bird with the wings separated on the sword and a chain with the same bird. She twirled the weapon and sliced the monster in half. Riku looked at her with some what of a surprise,  
  
"She's impressive, isn't she? She is the best in the Seed squad. And is the youngest to ever join the squad." Rachel had put her gun sword away.  
  
"What is a Seed squad? A Garden? That monster? And your gun type sword?" Riku said confusedly.  
  
"Oh yeah your not custom to our world. Sorry. Well a Seed member is a special class of students who help protect the people of my world. Well the large airship is my Garden, which is called Balamb Garden. Well not really mine but I attend classes there. There are a total of four Gardens. My gun type sword is what you would call a gunblade. I would say that it is better than a regular sword, only because you could attack from close or far range. And finally that monster I just destroyed is called a fire eater. Not really a good decision to use fire spells on them. Later I will tell you a little more about my world, but for now don't worry about it."  
  
Riku smiled and was happy that she was not getting annoyed by his questions. And was also happy that she understood how he felt.  
  
"Riku, exactly how did you get here? The portal or access to the other worlds closed three days ago."  
  
"Three days ago I helped ware off the heartless the escape the realm of the darkness. I helped my friend Sora."  
  
"Sora... isn't that the name of the wielder of the keyblade? If I am not mistaken that is him, right?"  
  
"Yes, he is a good friend, I wonder if he is with Kairi or if he is looking for me..." His last sentence faded a little, Rachel looked concerned.  
  
"How about we land the Garden where it is suppose to be, before Headmaster Elone returns. Then we can go to my house and my mother could make us something."  
  
"Rachel I am sorry but I have to go home but I will see you in class."  
  
"But who will pilot the Garden because if we leave it there, the Headmaster will have our heads!"  
  
"I will try, if the controls are not to difficult." Rachel turned to face him. But then Alex ran toward the town Rachel turned and was jumping up and down angrily.  
  
"Hey Alexander Lee Dincht get your sorry behind back over here, right now! You...you jerk! You need to pilot the Garden into place, you jerk!" She turned to the Garden still angry.  
  
"Well if you want me to land the Garden where it is suppose to be. Then I have to go to the bridge." Rachel turned to Riku then nodded.  
  
"Follow me, it's this way." They ran to enter the large Garden. Riku was fascinated on what he saw.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that the place is empty." They continued through the empty halls.  
  
"Yeah, all the students, teachers, and the Headmaster are visiting families for the summer. I was left here to watch the Garden, only because my mother lives on this island."  
  
"What happened to your father?" He asked as they were going into the elevator. Rachel pressed the button slowly and turned to face him.  
  
"He left to protect the other worlds from destruction. He was hoping to be the wielder of the keyblade but I guess that he isn't because Sora is."  
  
"Did he have a scar on his forehead?"  
  
"Yeah, and his name is Squall Leonhart. Do you know him? Please do tell me how he is and how you know my father." She looked at his hoping for him to continue. He started to frown.  
  
"Well the last time I met your father. I fought against him and he was badly injured." Rachel then looked away sadly.  
  
"Was he on the heartless side?" Riku looked at her shockly. He shook his head.  
  
"No, no your father fought by Sora's side. I was considered the bad. I helped on trying to let the darkness devour the worlds." Rachel looked at him laughing. Riku looked at her oddly.  
  
"You evil? Well maybe you were but you don't seem like it anymore. When we met I thought that you were kind. And don't get me wrong you are kind. But I don't get the image that you were evil. I am sorry for laughing though."  
  
"It is alright. Are we almost there?" Once he said that the doors to the elevator opened and Rachel ran to the bridge.  
  
"Yeah it is right up this elevator." They ran to the elevator and once they were up there Riku only saw a stick.  
  
"Where are the controls?" Rachel laughed and then smiled.  
  
"That stick is the controls. I know that it is odd but there are things about this Garden that is odd and weird." Riku walked over to the control stick and moved it forward and the Garden went backwards. Rachel almost lost her balance.  
  
"Ok well I know that now that I have to press backwards to go forward." Rachel nodded. He moved the stick toward him and it went forward.  
  
"Just go up a little more... That's it... You did it. Now land it slowly." Riku tried but the controls stick slipped and Rachel went forward bumping into Riku. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Well the landing was a little hard but I think that I did well for a beginner." Rachel and Riku smiled.  
  
"Yeah you did. Now we can get out of here and I can introduce you to my mother. But let me warn you, my mother can get a little out of control with guests." Riku nodded. Then they ran toward the exit.  
  
************************************************************************ (Well I hope you like it. Please R&R. So I know that if you all like it but if not then. |||sigh||| Then I will stop with this story a see if you all like another one. The next chapter is called Riku's New Life (Only for the Time Being) 


	2. Riku's New Life Only for the Time Being

Chapter 2 Riku's New Life (Only for the Time Being)

I do have to say that I was worried that I would never get to finish this story. But thanks to Sokairi I get to go on. Well I won't bug you anymore. Here it is Riku's New Life (Only for the Time Being)

Riku and Rachel entered the brick house just almost outside of the town. A woman with black hair sat in a red chair. She was reading a magazine and a dog laying next to her chair; sleeping. But woke up when the two entered the house. The woman looked up.  
  
"Rachel welcome home. I was starting to worry with it getting late and all." The woman laid the magazine on the coffee table that lay in the middle of the living room with a light stand next to her chair, a sofa, love seat, a carpet that was under the table and pictures hanging on the walls.  
  
"Mother, I told you that I maybe home a little late." The woman smiled but then turned to see Riku.  
  
"And who is this young man, Rachel?" Her mother looked at her childishly.  
  
"Mother, this young man is Riku. Alex and I...or should I say the Garden found his lying on the beach."  
  
"Riku...that is a nice name for a young man such as you. You are not from here now are you?"  
  
"No Ma'am I am from Destiny Island. I think that that is far from here."  
  
"Such manners, your parents raised you well. Well for the time being I do wish that you would stay here until we find you a way to get home."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am. But I hope that it will not bother you?"  
  
"No don't worry about it. Oh where are my manners. I am Rinoa Leonhart; you know already, I am Rachel's mother." They shook hands and then the dog came up to Rachel and she started to pet him.  
  
"And this is our dog, Angel. He is very friendly, he will not bite." Riku got to his knees and petted Angel. Then Angel pushed Riku to his back and licked him.  
  
"Angel, leave Riku alone. You know better than to do that." Rachel said looking at her dog. Then Angel got off of Riku and walked back to the chair.  
  
"Sorry sometimes Angel gets to excited. Now I bet you two are hungry, right. I will start making dinner. Riku if you want to take a shower. Rachel will show you to the bathroom and I think that you could wear my son's old clothes. Tomorrow we will go into town and get you some clothes that you can wear for the time that you are here. Rachel go get your brother's old uniform. I think that is the only outfit your brother left." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Follow me Riku." Riku followed her up the dark blue carpeted stairs. He looked at the pictures that hung on the wall. One had a young girl that looked like Rachel, she was sitting on the ground smiling and a boy was standing behind her. Rachel turned and saw that he was looking at a picture. "That's my older brother Leon and me. That picture is about six years old. My brother moved out about six months ago, around the same time my father left."  
  
"Oh so you and your mother are the only ones that are living here." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, my mother gets lonely easy. I was thinking about going to search for my father but I can't leave her here."  
  
"I think that she could take care of herself."  
  
"You don't see it now do you? My mother is ill, most people can't tell because of her free-spirited self. Everyone thinks that is in great health. But she will die in about four years."  
  
"Isn't there anyway to help her?"  
  
"Yeah, but the herb she needs is a very rare. It only is seen every four hundred years. I don't even think that it exists anymore. But we can talk later about that." They entered a room. It had a rather large bed, posters of monsters hung on the walls, a punching bag hung in the corner, and a blue dresser with a mirror was against the wall.  
  
"This is your room for the time being. While you are in the shower I will try to clean up my brother's messy room. Oh and here is his uniform." Rachel ran to the closet and took out a what seemed to be old Seed uniform (If you don't what it looks like then you could play Final Fantasy VIII or look at pictures or wallpaper from FF VIII. Becuz I am really bad when it comes to describing).  
  
"Thanks where is your bathroom?" Rachel nodded for him to follow, they walked through the hallway and Rachel opened the door.  
  
"This is the bathroom the towels are in the closet or under the sink. After you are done go to the dinning room. It is the left room from the living room. See you then." Rachel ran into her brother's old room. Riku walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Rachel ran about Leon's old room cleaning and organizing. After she was done she was running to help her mother. But she ran into Riku, who still had a towel on his head, they both fell backwards. Riku was the first one to get up.  
  
"I am sorry Riku. I wasn't paying any attention." Rachel said getting up and dusty herself off.  
  
"It's OK. SO where were you going in such hurry?" Rachel smiled.  
  
"I was going to go help my mother with the table. I cleaned your room. If you don't want some of the stuff that's there then tell me and I will pack all the stuff in a box."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you and your mother for everything."  
  
"Well we understand what you are going through. And plus we are kind to everyone. So it is not a problem."  
  
"But I still want to repay you and your mother."  
  
"Rachel, Riku, time for dinner!" Rinoa yelled from the staircase.  
  
"We're coming mom. Come on Riku." Rachel and Riku ran down the stairs. They all sat around a round wood table. They were eating were eating chicken with corn and salad. They were eating quietly for several minutes. (I know that it is a stupid dinner but I was hungry. So I didn't want to go in a detail of good food.)  
  
"So Riku do the clothes fit?" Rinoa said looking at him. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah they fit but I am not use to these kinds of pants." Rachel laughed, Riku looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, I only laughed because you may want to get use to those pants." Riku looked at her with a questioning face. "I meant that people around here are going to think that you are weird."  
  
"I really don't care what people think about me."  
  
"Well that's nice Riku but in my world there are people that are looking for people that are not from my world. You don't want to know what they do to them. And they might have already seen you."  
  
"Rachel; what do they do to people like me?" Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her mother. Rinoa looked away sadly.  
  
"They do experience on them, torturer them, and sometimes even kill them." Riku then looked away.  
  
"Oh, then I will have to blend in with your people until I find a way to get off this planet or world."  
  
"I will help you but to get off that case. Tomorrow we are going to take you shopping. My mother thought that it was a good idea so you could get things that you need and probably a weapon." Riku smiled but he felt uneasy.  
  
"That's kind of you two but..."  
  
"No buts while you are here it wouldn't hurt that you attended the Garden. I know that Headmaster Elone wouldn't mind. But if you don't want to then you could sit in the house all day." Rachel interrupted him and smiled. "Oh and if you are worried about my mother and I being there when you get your clothes. Don't worry because while you are doing that. We are going to go shopping and get your weapon. It is always good to keep a weapon with the monsters and all."  
  
"OK, do you think that I could get a gunblade? Or is it expensive."  
  
"Of course Riku, it is your weapon. My husband's father is a really good friend of a weapons smith. So we get our weapons for free. Just tell Rachel your design for your gunblade and Rachel will call her grandfather." Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, could I ask why you two are doing this for me." Rachel looked away to hide her blushing.  
  
"It is just how we are. We can't help it that we like to help other that is in need." Rinoa said looking at her blushing daughter and then at Riku. Riku was trying to see Rachel face but her long jet black hair covered his view. But then Rachel got to her feet and started picking up the dishes. Rinoa started to help but her daughter stopped her.  
  
"Mother, just go sit down and relax. I got the dishes." Rinoa nodded and then walked out of the dinning room.  
  
"Let me help sense it is the least that I can do, for everything that your mother and you have done for my so far." Rinoa heard them then smiled to herself. Rachel nodded then Riku and she started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"So Riku do you miss your parents? I meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant and I do a little. I really only miss my mother because she was always there when I needed her."  
  
"And your father if it is not so much to ask."  
  
"My father..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him." A little boy said crying as his mother held him. As they sat in the pouring rain outside a house.  
  
"Riku no one is blaming you, but we do want to know what happened." A tall man said kneeling toward Riku.  
  
"He started to attack my mother and she was screaming. He already had beaten me and my mother tried to stop him but then he started to beat her. I grabbed anything to hit him with. I didn't mean to kill him." Then the tall guy turned to a woman.  
  
"Say that the man was beating the child and the child hit him in only self- defense." The woman nodded, and then he turned back to Riku who was still staring at his father's motionless body. "Riku he will not bother you or your mother any more. Crystalla get some rest and I will send a nurse in the morning to treat those cuts."  
  
"Thank you Rick, Come on Riku, let's go home." Riku and his mother got up and walked away.  
  
"My father is dead. I killed him only to protect my mother. I wasn't charged with his murder. No one blames me."  
  
"Did he use to beat you and your mother? You don't have to answer the question if it is to painful." Riku walked over to a chair and sat in it.  
  
"Yes, almost every night. I was usually the first one to get his full wraith so I really couldn't help my mother. My mother tried to help me but he always push her away. I hated him."  
  
"Riku, I am sorry that you had to go through something that horrible. That bastard I hope that he is burning in hell right now." Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I don't know why you are apologizing, what's past is past. I still don't understand why he did that. My mother was a loving wife and to others they thought that we were all happy." Riku said turning into her embrace.  
  
"Then I am sorry for bringing of a bad subject then. I should watch what I say the next time. I don't get how kids have to suffer so much. I have it easy so I don't know how you feel. But I want to..." Rachel stopped and let go.  
  
"You want to what? Rachel what is it?" Riku looked at her. She shook her head and started to walk away.  
  
"It's nothing Riku, I promise. It was nothing of importance. Now if I were you I would go to bed because we have a busy day tomorrow." Rachel then turned to Riku and smiled. "Well good night Riku, I will see you in the morning." Rachel ran off.  
  
"I wonder what she was about to say." Then Riku ran off into his room.  
  
Ok I hope that it was good I was not in the writing mood today. But I hope that I will get more reviews and stuff.  
  
Sokairi- thanks for your review it made me so happy because I finally got a review. Thanks.  
  
Oh yeah next chapter is called Riku's New Name. See ya then. 


	3. Riku's New Name

Chapter 3 Riku New Name  
  
Riku woke up early that morning and after doing his morning routine he started for the stairs but stopped when he heard Rachel and her mother talking.  
  
"I don't know what this I'm feeling is. I mean it can't be love, because I mean I've only known the guy for not almost a day and I am already having feeling for him. I am confused mother." Rinoa laughed and smiled.  
  
"My daughter it is ok to fall in love with someone even if you haven't known them for a day. That is how I fell in love with your father."  
  
"But you were seventeen and I am only thirteen. That is a four year difference. Maybe I just like him a lot and not close to love."  
  
"Call it whatever you want daughter but you are in love. It is written all over your face." Then Rachel started to cover her face. Riku thought then that it was a good time to come out from the shadows.  
  
"Good morning, Rachel and Mrs. Rinoa. Oh yeah Rachel here is the design that I want for my gunblade." Riku held out the paper, Rachel turned around to get the paper. But when she looked into Riku's eyes for a second she started to blush like a cherry. Riku just smiled, he now knew her secret without her knowing.  
  
"I am going to call Grandpa Laguna and give him the design." Rachel got the paper and ran to the phone. The phone had a monitor and numbers. She pressed in numbers and the screen turned on with a phone ringing. It rang four times before someone answered.  
  
"Hello Rachel, I haven't heard from you in a week. You said that you were going to call and come and visit me." A man with grey hair and black highlights said on the screen  
  
"Sorry Grandpa but I was busy." Rachel gave a weak smile. Then he saw Riku walking up behind her.  
  
"You were probably busy with that young man behind you." Rachel turned away to see Riku. Her grandfather laughed.  
  
"Grandpa what do you take me for? And plus you know that know better than to do something like that. Why do you always pick on me?" Then she turned back to the phone, her grandfather laughed again.  
  
"I am sorry grandchild but you are the only one that is there and not ill. I want to pick on your mother but she would probably beat me." This time Rachel laughed. Then Rachel turned to Riku and pulled him by his arm to the phone.  
  
"Oh yeah Grandpa this Riku and Riku this is my grandfather Laguna Loire." They waved since they could not shake hands.  
  
"Well what was it that you called me for?" Laguna looked at his granddaughter.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could ask Mr. Warren to make my friend here a gunblade since he will be staying here."  
  
"He is not from our world." Rachel nodded. "I see then I will talk to Warren but does Riku have the lay out for his gunblade?"  
  
"Yeah I will fax it to you right now." She turned to a fax machine and faxed to paper to him.  
  
"Oh OK. I will express mail it to you when it is done but in the mean time Riku in enjoy your stay. I hope soon to meet you in person soon." Then he clicked off. Riku turned to Rachel.  
  
"Your grandfather looks a little younger than grandparents are usually."  
  
"Yeah he knows how to keep his youth, some how. But he is a nice guy better then my other grandfather. I can't stand him."  
  
"Your mother's father? Why don't you like him?"  
  
"He is one you will have to watch out for. Someone brainwashed his mind and so he is the one that started this raid against the newcomers. We have to change your name and put your profile in the main computer like you lived here. I can do the computer just figure out what you want your new name to be."  
  
"Well I don't know what I want it to be." Riku sat in a chair that was close to the living room. Rachel sat in the one next to him where the computer was.  
  
"Well your first name could be Roy but you could think of a last name." Riku thought for a minute or so.  
  
"I guess that my name could be Roy Commonhart. I couldn't think of anything." Rachel turned to him.  
  
"Well I guess that will do fine Roy Commonhart. Well if you would excuse me I am going to make you a profile. Then we can go shopping." Rachel ran out of the room to her room.  
  
"So it's now Roy Commonhart? Well the last name is a little awkward but it will do fine." Riku turned and saw Rinoa. He nodded.  
  
"I couldn't think of a good last name so I thought that it would do."  
  
"Yeah it will, now do you think that you could deal with my son's clothes until we get you some new ones?"  
  
"Yeah, so the pants here are all like these?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Rikku. But in the house and only in the house you can wear your pants." But then she started to cough. She covered her mouth and when moved her hand away Riku saw that there was blood on her hand. Riku was about to say something but Rinoa stopped him. "If you will excuse me I have to go take my medication."  
  
Riku nodded and ran into the direction Rachel went to. It was another hallway with pictures and awards. There were four rooms down this long hallway. Riku heard Rachel taking to someone, he guess and went into the direction of her voice. He ended up in Rachel's room.  
  
It was a rich light blue color. It had a canopy bed almost in the middle of her large room. She had a rich red oak dresser with make up all over the top and it had a mirror with little drawers to the sides. Then he saw Rachel with her back turned sitting at another rich red oak desk with a matching chair to go with it. On the desk there was a computer. She had one of those monitor phones near her desk on a stand. The person into saw him, Rachel then turned around.  
  
"Roy what are you doing here?" Riku tensed up because he was now caught. The person Rachel was talking to was a teenage girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to noisy around but I couldn't help to wonder off around the house."  
  
"You're not a very good lair. It's about my mother right?" Riku was shocked. Then nodded Rachel turned away to the phone and said good bye and that she would introduce her to Roy later. When she clicked off she then again turned to Riku.  
  
"She was coughing up blood again." Riku nodded. "I just wish that my father was back and I could help her. But I can't." She was crying by this time. Riku didn't know what the heck to do. In his head he was fighting himself.  
  
"Rachel I promise you your mother will get better so don't worry about it. I am not helping am I?" Rachel was still crying. Then he walked over to her and held the weeping girl. She was starting to relax in his arms but then a knock came at her door.  
  
Riku looked back and saw a tall guy with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was a strong built character and with him was a woman who was shorter than him. Rachel looked up and her face started to look happy.  
  
"Why the tears Rachel?" He smiled and Rachel ran up to him. He caught her and held her.  
  
"Leon your back! And so is Roseilla! I missed you two so much!" Roseilla walked up to Rachel.  
  
"So you actually missed me? Well that's new." Rachel hugged her and Roseilla looked a little shocked. But when she heard Rachel she put her arms around Rachel. "Rachel what's wrong?"  
  
"Mother is going to die soon. Roy saw her coughing up blood again. I want to help her but I can't leave the house." Then Leon looked at Riku and walked up to him.  
  
"What is your real name?" Rachel looked at her brother in shock.  
  
"My real name is Riku." Leon then looked angry. He was going to punch Riku but his sister stopped.  
  
"Leon, please stop! He didn't do anything!" Rachel said as she grabbed his arm. And Roseilla ran over to Leon.  
  
"You have some nerve Riku, to come to my world and think that you can overpower it by darkness?!"  
  
"Brother, stop this please. Riku gave the darkness up he helped save the worlds. Please brother, he is not the one you should fight." Her brother just glared at Riku. Riku just stood his ground and did talk at all.  
  
"I do hope what you are getting yourself into my sister. I'm going to talk to mother." Then Leon walked out the door and Rachel walked over to Riku.  
  
"You should not have told him your real name. As much as I love my brother, I have a feeling that he may turn you into my grandfather. But I don't know why he acted as he did. I didn't even know that you wanted the worlds to be consumed by the darkness. I wonder if he was up-to-date with what going on in the worlds."  
  
"I guess so. But to tell you the truth if your brother was up-dated with what happened to the worlds, I would not blame him for getting so angry at me." But then Rinoa walked into the room.  
  
"So are you two ready to go shopping?" Rachel and Riku nodded. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Hey everyone Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't really feel like writing. But I hope the chapter is ok. Well please R&R. Thankz a lot. Next chapter is called Balamb Garden's New Student. 


End file.
